Hunter Meets Witch
by DemigodDaughterOfTheTARDIS
Summary: Normally the story is boy meets girl, and they fall in love. But its a bit more complicated when the boy comes from a family of hunters, and the girl is the brightest witch of her age.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's P.O.V.  
I had decided to come down to the changing rooms to surprise Ron after the Quidditch match. After all, it was the last match of the year before the championship, and it was his last year playing, too. We had all gone back to Hogwarts to redo our seventh year, after the war.  
I was in such a hurry to get down there, that I didn't even notice Harry until I collided with him.  
"Oi! Watch where you're going, Harry!" I cried out. He grinned at me sheepishly.  
"Sorry, 'Mione."  
"Is Ron still in there?" I asked him, then watched in confusion as his expression changed from joking to cagey in an instant.  
"Uhh... no, he's not..." Harry said slowly, but it was obvious that he was lying. I raised my eyebrows at him, before pushing past 'The Chosen One' and continuing on towards my destination. Harry followed along behind me, feebly trying to stop me.  
I pushed the door open, and was met with a scene out of my nightmares. Ron was pushing Lavender Brown up against the lockers, snogging.  
Instantly, tears welled up in my eyes, and I turned away, running. Ron didn't even notice that they had been interrupted.  
Running off of the grounds, I Disapparated, arriving at the first place I could think of - the Ministry of Magic. I needed to get away, to start over. There was nothing left here for me. I hadn't been able to lift the memory charm that I had placed on my parents, so Ron was... _had _been the only thing left for me in England. Now there was nothing holding me back.  
Running into the Ministry, I headed straight for the Portkey Distribution and Control Office, and was heading out five minutes later with a Portkey for America. Mum and Dad had always wanted me to attend Stanford, for some reason. Now I was going to fulfill that dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's P.O.V.  
I was finally going to fulfill my dream. I had escaped "the life", and was going to be... normal. Okay, so Dad had basically disowned me, and, sure, Dean wasn't talking to me, but still! I was going to be normal! My first day on campus, I was heading to my dorm room, trying to juggle three boxes of stuff in my arms, when I ran into someone.  
"Oi!" I heard an irate voice say from the ground. Dropping my stuff, I saw a petite woman laying on the ground, surrounded by at least 40 books. Holding out my hand to her, I said, "I'm so sorry! It was completely my fault!"  
"You're darn right it was your fault, you bloody git!" She said, with an obvious British accent. I stood there for a second, dumbfounded, before responding.  
"You... you just cursed at me... in British!" I stuttered out. She finally looked up, with intent to glare at me, and we both froze.  
She was gorgeous. Big chocolate brown doe eyes framed with thick black lashes were what stood out to me the most, along with cascading curls of brown hair. She blushed as she grabbed my outstretched hand and pulled herself to her feet.

Hermione's P.O.V.  
Merlin's beard, he was handsome! I couldn't stop staring at the muscular giant who had bowled me over just moments ago. As I grabbed his hand to pull myself up, I couldn't help but continue to stare into his adorable hazel eyes. He had slightly shaggy brown hair, reaching just past his ears, and was very tall, taller than any of the Weasleys could ever hope to be.

Sam's P.O.V.  
I was finally snapped out of my daze when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned, and a pretty blonde was standing there.  
"Hi, I'm Jessica, but everyone calls me Jess." she said perkily. I just waved hi to her, before turning back to the brunette that I had knocked over. She was already down again, picking up books. I quickly bent down next to her and started to help pick up her books. Carefully, I slipped one of the books into my back pocket, so I would have an excuse to find her later on.  
"I'm Sam, by the way." I offered. "Sam Winchester."  
A minute or so passed before she responded.  
"Hermione Granger." she said, studying me intently. "Pleasure."  
"So... what are you studying?" I asked her. She actually smiled at that, and it lit up her entire face.  
"Well, I'm not sure what I want to go into, so I'm taking History, Law, Chemistry, and American Hauntings."  
"Oh, I'm taking American Hauntings and Law, too." I told her excitedly, then admitted, "In all honesty, I'm shocked that I even got in here. Up until this year, I had absolutely no hope of even going to college."  
By this point, we had finished picking up Hermione's stuff, and made our way over to the campus green.  
"What?" she said, outraged. "And why not?"  
"Well, I didn't really have a good education growing up. Plus, I was supposed to go into the family business..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's P.O.V.  
Something about him, about Sam, seemed familiar... Winchester... family business...  
Then it hit me. What Kingsley had warned me about when he heard I was headed for America.  
Fla_shback_  
"America is a supernatural place, Hermione. There are witches there as well, but they are all evil. There are hunters, who will most likely kill you if they see the slightest signs of magic. The most well known of the hunters are the Winchesters. For them, hunting is the family business. You must be careful. Promise me."  
_End flashback._  
Immeadiately, I jumped up from where I was sitting on the lawn. Sam just looked at me in confusion, before I grabbed my stuff and ran as quickly as I could. I could hear Sam callng out to me as I ran, but I didn't dare turn, didn't stop until I was safely inside my dorm room.  
I just stood there for a second, catching my breath, before someone knocked on my door.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Great. It was Sam.  
"Go away, Winchester! I know what you are, and I don't want to have to hurt you!" I called out, cursing myself for how shaky my voice sounded.

Sam's P.O.V.  
As soon as I heard that, my body went into action before my mind could process what was happening.  
I kicked in the door, wishing that I had a knife or a shotgun on me. As soon as I entered the room, though, I was frozen in place, unable to move. In front of me stood Hermione, wand in hand. There was fire in her eyes, but also sorrow.  
"I don't want to hurt you, Sam." she said quietly, and for some reason I believed her.  
But first...  
"Prove you're not evil." I said.  
"How?"  
"Do you have any iron?" I asked, and when she nodded, I told her to go get it. She disappeared for a moment, before returning with a 9-iron in her hand moments later.  
I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I'd been holding in, and said, "Okay, you're good. I won't hurt you, I promise." And I meant it. I really didn't want to hurt her.  
I think I liked her.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 31, 2005  
**Hermione's P.O.V.  
I was putting the final touches on my Halloween costume ( /hermione_granger_halloween/set?id=134280282 ) before Sam and I left for the Halloween party.  
"Sam!" I yelled at him. "Get a move on, would you?" In the 2 years that I've been at Stanford, I've lost most of my accent. Sam and I started going out about 6 months after we first met, and I've loved every second of it.  
"We were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago!" I waited a minute or two, checking my reflection in the mirror. My best girl friend, Jessica Moore, had picked it out for me, and it was surprisingly appropriate for both me and where we were going. I wore my hair down, and a black poufy skirt with a corset-like top. Along with that, I wore purple heels, a purple cloak that reached the floor, an iron protection sigil necklace and a gold bracelet that had an exorcism on it - both gifts from Sam. As finishing touches, I had pulled out one of my school hats from Hogwarts, as well as my old wand holster, which I then slipped my wand into.  
"Sam!" I called again. "Are you coming or what?" I turned to face my boyfriend with my hands on my hips, as he peeked around the corner at me.  
"Do I have to?" he asked, whining like a two-year old.  
"Yes!" I told him. "It'll be fun."  
He finally stepped into the room, and saw my costume.  
Laughing, he said, "Really, 'Mione? A witch?"  
I grinned cheekily at him as I answered, "Yep. And where's your costume?" He just chuckled, then looked at me with his puppy dog eyes going full blast.  
"You know how I feel about Halloween, Hermione."  
I tried not to give into the look, but eventually I caved.  
"Fine..." I grumbled, and was rewarded with a long kiss.

. . .

"Bloody hell!" That was the first thing I heard when Sam and I Apparated to the Burrow. I was finally going to kill two birds with one stone: see Ronald Weasley for the first time in two years, and introduce Sam to everyone else. I still kept in touch with everyone, especially Ginny, Luna, and Harry.  
"Hermione!" I heard a familiar voice scream, followed by a flash of red hurtling at me. The force of Ginny's hug nearly knocked me over, but Sam caught me just in time, holding me steady.  
I laughed, hugging the taller ginger back tightly.  
"Hello, Gin." I said. "Did you miss me?"  
Within moments, I was surrounded by gingers, along with others - Neville, Luna, Harry, and Cho in particular.  
There were a few minutes of embraces, before everyone stepped back, and seemed to notice Sam for the first time.  
"And who're you, mate?" George said suspiciously, stepping forwards.  
"George!" I cried out, slipping back into my British accent. "Its all right."  
I turned to face everyone, and Sam slipped his arm around my waist.  
"Everyone, this is Sam Winchester, my boyfriend." I said, smiling up at him.  
"Uh, hi." Sam said, smiling sheepishly at everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, after we had _finally_ made it to Stanford's party, Sam and I were sitting with a friend of his who was dressed as a zombie, having a few drinks. Once Sam's friend had left to go get us another round, I cupped Sam's face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Hey, I'm seriously proud of you." I said. "You're going to do great on Monday."

He looked at me with pure love in his eyes, like no one ever had before.

"What would I do without you?" he asked as I let go of his face, and I pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Crash and burn." I teased him with a cheeky smile, and he cupped my face in his hands, kissing me as a response.

Sam's P.O.V.

Around 2:00 am, I heard a weird noise from inside our apartment. I sat up quickly, making sure that Hermione was still fast asleep next to me. Then I got out of bed and crept quietly through the apartment. I paused in the small living room, listening. I didn't hear anything for a moment, then there was a squeak, and a shadow crossed over the kitchen door. I moved to stand next to the door, waiting. When it opened, I quickly pounced, but whoever it was was expecting my attack. He blocked, and we whirled around for a couple of minutes, with neither of us getting the upper hand. Then, I threw a punch, missed, and he knocked my legs out from under me. Before I had a chance to get up, I was pinned beneath my attacker.

"Easy there, tiger." A gravelly voice said, one that I would recognize anywhere.

"Dean?"

"Hiya, Sammy." My jerk of an older brother said. "You're out of practice." He commented, ticking me off. I mean, seriously, what kind of brother breaks into your place, and then insults your abilities at fighting them off? I flipped over, so that now he was pinned beneath me.

"Or not." He gasped, sounding like the wind had been knocked out of him. Good.

Getting off of him, I held out my hand and helped him up.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" I demanded.

"Getting a beer."

"Seriously, Dean, what the hell? Can't you just ring the bell like a normal person? We could've killed you!"

"Who's we?"

Just then, the lights flipped on.

Dean's P.O.V.

"Who's we?" I asked. Did Sammy get a dog or something?

Just then, the lights flipped on.

I reached for my gun on instinct, but froze when I heard Sam's cry of, "DEAN!"

I'd never heard him sound like that before…..

Turning towards the doorway, I heard a sleep-filled voice say, "Sam?"

….Whoa. _This_ was the "we" Sammy had been talking about? Standing in the doorway was a petite woman, with curly brown hair going halfway down her back. With Sam standing next to her, she looked downright tiny. She wore a scarlet tank top with a golden lion printed on it, and grey pajama shorts.

"Hi." I said, smiling at her. Then, turning to my brother, I asked, "Aren't you going to introduce us, Sammy?"

"It's Sam." My little brother sighed, then said, "'Mione, this is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Hermione."

I looked her up and down, liking what I saw, before saying, "Y'know, I love lions." Referencing her top.

She rolled her eyes at me, before saying, "Just give me a minute to get changed." She had a British accent, which I hadn't expected, but still liked.

I looked at her seriously. "No, no, sweetheart. I wouldn't dream of it. And let me just tell you, you are _way_ out of my brother's league."

Sammy made a noise in the back of his throat before moving to block his girlfriend from my view.

"Why the hell are you here, Dean?"

I smirked. I'd forgotten how possessive Sammy could be.

"I need to talk to you, so…" I peered around Sammy's massive frame and smirked at Hermione, looking her up and down again. What surprised me though, was that instead of looking flattered, she looked slightly terrified.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, sweetheart, really….." I trailed off as Sam blocked her from my view again. "But I need to borrow your boyfriend for some private family talk."

Sam paused for a second, before saying, "No. Dean, she's been the only I've had for the last year and a half, and the last time that I talked to either you or dad was six months before that. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Then he pulled Hermione next to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She still looked terrified, but less so.

"Huh. Ok." I said, glaring at him. "…. Dad hasn't been home in a couple of days."

The couple visibly tensed. Hermione buried her head in Sam's chest, the highest part of him that she could reach.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift." Sam said tensely. "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

I barked out a fake laugh.

"Sammy, Dad's on a hunting trip….. And he hasn't been home in a couple of days."

"What was he hunting?" Hermione asked, stepping forward. The hint of a British accent that I had noticed before had thickened, as if she was scared.

I froze up, panicking, before coming up with, "Bears. He was hunting bears."

She sighed, before crossing her arms and saying, "Really, Winchester?"

That was all she said, but it was enough for me to know what she meant.

"YOU TOLD HER?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's P.O.V.

"You told her?" Dean shouted at me, and I felt 'Mione freeze up behind me. Even though she would never admit it, I knew she was afraid of my father and Dean, since they would most likely kill her if they ever found out about her magic.

I wrapped my arms around Hermione to try and comfort her, before saying to Dean, "I didn't have to. She figured it out herself."

"So?" I prompted Dean, after letting him stew for a few minutes. "What was he hunting?"

"I don't know." Dean admitted, and 'Mione snorted, laughing.

"He's a regular Einstein." She murmured to me, before turning to him.

"So, what?" she asked. "You're just going to show up here asking for help with finding your dad, who, honestly, was a _horrible_ father."

Dean growled at that, and reached for his gun.

Before he could pull it out, though, I had already stepped in front of Hermione, saying, "I'm in."

Dean's P.O.V.

After Sammy left, it was just me and his hot girlfriend standing there.

"Where's he going?" I asked, hating that I couldn't predict my brother's movements anymore.

"To pack." She said shortly, still studying me intently. Within 3 minutes Sammy was back, throwing his bag to the ground. Turning to Hermione, he said, "Ok, your turn."

She nodded at him before leaving the room.

"Dude, you are _not _bringing your girlfriend along." I told Sam, as he started pulling books off of the shelves lining each wall.

"We're kind of a package deal, Dean." He said, as he began pulling weapons out from behind books, as well as from inside some of them. I would've been impressed if I wasn't busy processing what he had said.

"So, you two… you're like….. serious?" I asked him hesitantly.

That's when Hermione came back into the room; a purple beaded bag slung over one shoulder, as she tucked a stick into her hair, holding it back.

"Deadly serious." She said cheerfully. She now wore skinny jeans and boots – the boots looked like leather, but didn't at the same time – as well as a t-shirt and leather jacket. However, she didn't have any of the toppings that normally came with a hunter – gun in her waistband, knives in her boots, etc.

"You sure you can handle yourself out there, sweetheart?" I asked, and she shot a look at Sam, asking him a silent question. He nodded, and then held up my gun. I hadn't even realized he nicked it.

"No worries, baby. He's unarmed." Sam told her.

Hermione took a deep breath as she pulled the stick out from in her hair, then said to me, "Just….. Don't… don't kill me, alright?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I AM SO SORRY! I have been so busy with work and school for the last 5 months, as well as with some of my other stories, that I had completely forgotten about updating this little beauty. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural._

8 8 8

Takes place in between seasons 5 &amp; 6

8 8 8

_Dean's P.O.V._

Sammy….. Sam is dead. He sacrificed himself to take down Lucifer, and managed to drag that feathery d-bag Michael down with him. He's a hero….. but he's dead.

Oh, god, how am I going to tell Hermione?

I pulled the Impala into Lisa's driveway. I was going to fulfill Sam's last wish for me, and try to lead a normal life.

Hermione had bought the house next to Lisa's, but all of the lights were off at the moment, so I decided to wait until morning to tell her. For now, I walked up to Lisa's door and knocked.

As soon as she opened the door, I picked her up in a hug. I just held her for a minute or two, and when I finally put her down, there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Dean…." She whispered.

_Next morning_

I had already filled Lisa in on what had happened, and she had left for work, so I drove Ben to school. I knew that Hermione would be there anyways, since that was her day job. She taught 5th grade English, and occasionally would come along with us on hunts. Apparetnly, the principal was fine with that, she had gotten rid of a poltergeist haunting his house for him, or something like that.

I dropped Ben off, then headed for the main office.

"Hi, um, 'scuse me." I said to the secretary nervously. "Yeah, I, um, I need to talk to the principal for a minute."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked me snottily.

"No, but –" I was cut off by Mr. Shade, the principal, entering the office.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Winchester!" he said. We had met the last time we had come to grab Hermione for a job. "Miss Granger is already in her classroom, so you can't be here for a job…" he trailed off.

"Can we talk in private for a minute?" I asked him quietly. I didn't want any more people than necessary to know about this…

Once we were in his office, I took a breath. "Miss Granger will most likely be taking the next few weeks off." I said.

"Another job?" Mr. Shade asked curiously.

"No." I said, and he looked at me in confusion.

"Then I'm afraid that I can't –"

"Her fiancée is dead."

"And you know this how?" he asked.

"Because…. Her fiancée was my little brother." I said gruffly. "She doesn't know yet, I was just now on my way to tell her."

"Yes, of course. Go right ahead. Tell her to take all the time that she needs." The principal said, and I nodded my head in thanks before leaving for 'Mione's classroom.

8 8 8

_Hermione's P.O.V._

"Now then, there were three major types of mythologies: Egyptian, Greek, and Roman." I had started off my first class of the day. We were just beginning to study Mythology, and I had a feeling that Sam would be helping me with my lesson plans for the next few months. As I spoke, I began to write on the chalkboard, smiling softly when I noticed my engagement ring sparkling in the fluorescent lights.

"Greek and Roman mythologies are very similar, with the same gods, goddesses, and monsters, just under different names…" I said, trailing off when I heard a knock on my classroom door.

"Olivia, would you get that for me? Thank you!" I said, still writing on the chalkboard. As I finished on the board, I said, "Now this is a list of the names of the twelve major gods &amp; goddesses in Greek and Roman myths. The most powerful of them all was – Dean?" I said, surprised when I turned around to see the elder Winchester boy standing in my doorway.

"Hiya, 'Mione." He said, forcing a smile. I immeadiately knew something was wrong. Normally Dean would call me Glinda, Sabrina, Prue – any fictional witch, basically.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Where's Sam?"

"I need to talk to you for a second." He said, ignoring my questions. "Can we go out into the hall?"

I nodded nervously, then followed him out of the classroom.

"What's going on, Dean? Where's Sam?" I asked nervously.

Dean just stared at me for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. "Sammy's dead, Hermione."

I stood there, frozen for a second, before I forced a laugh. "You're hilarious, Dean, you really are. Now where is he, I need to tell him something important." I had been waiting for ages for Sam to come home from Detroit so I could tell him my news.

That's when I saw the complete and utter misery in his eyes, and realized that he was telling the truth.

"No, he can't be…." I muttered, backing away from Dean. All capacity for rational thought had left me, and I slowly sank to the ground. "No…. Sam….. NO! SAM!" I wailed, tears streaming down my face. I dimly heard the sounds of doors being thrown open, of people running down the hall, but I didn't care at the moment.

I lay there in a heap, sobbing, until I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up, and smelled the familiar combination of soap, gas, and cordite that was Dean. Next thing I knew, I was in the passenger seat of the Impala, with Dean talking to me as I continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Died….. fell into the Cage…. Pulled down Michael with him…. Hero…"

By this point, we had reached my house, and I was curled up on my sofa in the fetal position, while Dean attempted to make tea. Emphasis on the word _attempted._

"Are you feeling okay, 'Mione? I mean, I've never seen you cry at all before, even when that ghost nearly cut your head off… are you PMS-ing right now or something?" Dean asked me a couple of minutes later, handing me a mug of tea.

Without even bothering to wipe away my tears, I shook my head and managed to choke out, "No. Worse."

Dean sat there for a second before finally asking, "What could be worse than that?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
